Ace, Zoro, and Rorotan
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: A requested story.A baby is born on the Merry Go, but the mother isn't Nami or Robin...it's...Zoro! How? AcexZoro How men get babies is Te Inu Fighter and my random idea.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Don't ask me how I thought of this idea. All of my ideas always comes from just staring at my best friend. It's good having best friends. ((thumbs up))**

**This is a requested story. One of my readers wanted me to write this.

* * *

**

Zoro was sitting on the rails of the Merry Go and was trying to drift himself to sleep. He couldn't. No matter how many times he tried, he still couldn't take his mind off of Ace. He remembered the first encounter with Ace in a love hotel in some gay island, the weirdest experience he have ever experienced. After that encounter, it seemed that Ace wanted to have sex with Zoro anywhere and on anything: chair, bed, wall, floor, table, couch, bathtub, shower, and in the closet. Zoro hated the bathtub-he had diharrea afterwards. He paused. _If I had sex with him so many times...will I eventually get pregnant? _Zoro slapped his face for thinking such a stupid idea.

But recently, he had some problems after the second to that last sex he had with Ace. Zoro ate more amount of food than Luffy and Chopper put together, he couldn't get as much sleep, he didn't feel like drinking and standing next to Sanji who smoked 18 hours a day, and during the night he gets the worst stomach aches he had ever endured. _What's wrong with me?_ he sighed.

Zoro gasped when he felt a stinging pain near his stomach area. _Not again!!_ He sank down to his knees and tried to hold the pain back in. He felt his body heating up and sweat was trickling down his face. He bent down even lower and coughed-until he heard a pop. The pain slowly deceased from the belly button and Zoro fell back on the ground tired; his face and body drenched in sweat. He wiped it with the back of his hand and with the same hand; he combed back his grass green hair away from his face. _Wow...that was short..._Zoro inhaled a breath of air and peered down on the floor to see-

That's when he screamed that caused his whole crew to stop what they were doing and rush over to Zoro.

All of his crew were appalled; Zoro was horrified and appalled at the same time. In his drenched haramaki, popped out a small head of a baby. The baby was covered in reddish-white slime; his small little hands slapped happily on Zoro's white shirt leaving red hand prints. The child had black hair, but also with a little green mixed in it. The baby's beautiful green eyes that seem to shine like jewels glittered back at Zoro's eyes-which were white along with his whole body from the shock. Nami moved her trembling hands and scooped up the baby from his haramaki into her arms. Robin tumbled over to her and quickly wrapped around the child with a yellow towel. Nami slowly looked down at Zoro. "Z...Z...Zoro..."

"..what?"

"It's a boy."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Sanji fiddled on his cigarette, but failed. Instead, he spoke in a quiet voice, "H-how did the...where...how...?"

"It came out from my belly button."

"BELLY...well, at least it wasn't where I thought it will be..." Nami ripped the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and crushed it with her two fingers. "Nami-san!! What'd you do that for!?"

"We have a baby! You gotta' be careful now on."

"If it was _our_ baby, I would be much careful." Nami punched Sanji into a wall and glared at Zoro, "It's all your fault."

"Wha-why!?"

"It's your fault for having sex with Ace-too many times!!"

"Well-er...damn!" He slapped his hand on his face and groaned quietly-he lifted his face and it showed darkness, "Don't tell me...we have to tell Ace." They nodded. "Awww. gwad!"

---------

Ace sat quietly in his seat, surprised at what he just heard from his younger brother's navigator's mouth. "Let me get this straight, somehow...Zoro became pregnant and had a kid...and that kid is mine." Nami nodded.

"-and, it's not like what happened few month ago when Zoro turned into a baby, right?" Nami nodded again.

Ace's lazy eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, Zoro and I have a kid! How?"

Chopper shrugged, "I don't know, men can't make babies." he then shivered, "Weird things happen in the Grandline..." Ace walked toward Zoro who was carrying the baby in his arms. Ace poked the child cheeks, "Hi little guy. I'm your daddy." As if he understood Ace, the baby looked up at him and giggled-Ace giggled back. "He's so kyoot♥ Zoro, we should make more!"

"_NO!_ Do you know how painful it was until-until he came out!?"

"No."

Ace stood up and put a hand over his mouth and chin. "When a mother makes a child, she is able to make milk right?"

"What are you trying to say Ace?"

"Since you're the mom Zoro, can you be able to make milk?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?"

Ace smiled, "Let me test it out. Here long nose, hold the baby will ya'?" Usopp accepted the baby and watched in disgust as Ace lifted up Zoro's shirt and shoved his whole head in it. Seconds later, Usopp heard a slight yelp from Zoro and softened to quiet relaxed moaned. Sanji strolled over to Usopp and made a face along with him, "Usopp, take the kid to the bedroom so it can go to sleep." Usopp nodded and left the room leaving Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Robin anxiously watching and waiting.

Finally, Ace's head came out from Zoro's shirt and sighed, "Nope, nothing's coming out." Few fists came and socked Ace on the top of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. Ace groaned and sat up, wondering what just happened. "What'd you do that for?"

"WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 HOURS!!! OF COURSE WE'LL BE MAD!!!!"

"3 hours!? Dang!!!" Ace ignored Luffy's angry crew's statements and grinned at Zoro. "Did you like it?" Zoro just looked away and tried to hide his embarrassment. "I'll go get the milk then." Sanji opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle already filled with milk and left the room. "I-I'll go sleep now." Zoro weakly stood up and followed Sanji.

"Can I sleep with you!?" Ace giggled and wrapped his fingers anxiously. Zoro blankly stared at him-obviously telling him to _don't even dare to. _Ace frowned, "Okay then! I'll sleep with long nose." He grabbed Usopp by the nose and stomped to the men's bedroom. A desperate cry of help from Usopp and the night became silent.

---------

"Good morning Zoro♥" A hug and a kiss in the lips woke Zoro up from a weird nightmare. Ace was sitting on top of him and gave him few more aggressive kisses in the lips until Zoro finally shoved him off the bed. "Can you cut it out already!?" Ace leaped back onto the bed and smiled. "You are soooo cute when sleeping♥"

"That's nice." Zoro put his pinky in his ear-he heard this phrase way too often.

"-especially when you are sleeping next to Rorotan♥"

"R..rorotan...?"

"Yah, that's going to be our kid's name!"

Zoro finally was able to wake up and grasped Ace's shoulders, "What!? R-Rorotan!? His name is going to be Roronoa Rorotan!?"

"Of course not. It's going to be Portagus D. Rorotan."

"Why...your last name!?"

"It sounds better." Zoro, didn't want to admit it, nodded his head in agreement. The child's name is Portagus D. Rorotan. A loud cry jerked Ace and Zoro and turned to see the child awake. Ace crawled over to Rorotan and rocked him softly. "Good morning Rorotan" he whispered. Zoro blushed at the sight of Ace holding _his_ own child. His heart felt...warm. He quickly changed his expression when Ace was examining Zoro's body. "What?"

"Zoro...we have to get married."

"Oh gawd."

* * *

**THE END!?**

**I guess so. Boy, it's hard writing request stories. I'll note that to myself for now on...oops...talking to myself.**

**Read first, review now. You don't have ta.**


End file.
